The Next Generation of The Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by Banner'sBaby98
Summary: The Avengers have kids. Me being myself, Banner's daughter is the main character. They are training to become the next generation of the Avengers. Set post-Avengers, pre-Thor 2. Rated M for future chapters.


Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs; Emma Banner, Elba Thorson, Sciuto Stark, Seth Stark, Dean Romanoff-Barton, and Jasper Rogers.**

The next generation of the Earth's mightiest heroes sit around a glass-topped table with nothing to do but stare at each other. First, there's Sciuto Stark. Oh, God. She is her father made over. She has ever bit of her dad's strength & attitude, most of the intelligence to back it up, and both her parents' stunning appearances. Her sixteen years of age has produced long, silky black hair, stunning blue eyes, and a curvy figure. Then, there was her brother Seth. He is almost as smart as she is, but comparatively less confident in demeanor. He was a ginger, just like his mother, but had his dad's eyes. He is very tall, even for eighteen. Natasha and Clint's son Dean is a mix of his parents. His father's looks, and his mother's eyes. He has the best shot of all of them, and the tactical mind of almost criminal proportions. He could definitely be a partner in crime for Tony, his mind is so devious. Then again, fifteen-year-olds like him tend to be that way. Thor & Jane's son Elba is definitely the strongest of all of them. He one day might be able to give Bruce a run for his money. He is seventeen, weighing in at two hundred seventy-five pounds. He has his dad's blond hair, and it runs about three inches out from his scalp. He inherited his mother's brown eyes. Elba is arguably the most intimidating opponent in the group when it comes to size. He is very confident, but is smarter than he thinks he is. He doesn't like to be seen as a dumb jock, but sometimes, that's how he comes off. Steve's son Jasper is Elba's opposite in almost every way. Sure, they have the same eye & hair color, but that's the only thing they have in common. Jasper is still strong, but about one hundred pounds lighter and a year younger. His hair is quite a bit shorter, too. He is confident only when he has had a chance to double-check his work and original data. He has a good head on his shoulders, and knows how to use it. He is the best at keeping calm under pressure. Emma Banner is the youngest of the six of them. She is fourteen, and has the same black hair as Sciuto, except that she has a lot smaller of a build. She writes, but she doesn't let anyone read it. She sings, but no is ever allowed to listen. She reads other authors' books and listens to other artists' music. She is very much the quiet one. She is the smartest one out of the entire group, sometimes exceeding that of Tony's intelligence, but she is not a weakling; she's much stronger than she looks. And so they sat. Sciuto on her phone, Seth watching a movie on his iPad, Dean twirling the silver bullet he never took off of his neck, Elba reading a documentary on Asgardian literature, Jasper flipping through that month's copy of National Geographic, and Emma reading the last book in the Shadow Falls series while drinking a bottle of carbonated water. Then, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Thor, Jane, and Bruce Banner all walk in the room and sit down in front of their children. Bruce has to push Emma's book down from her face to make her realize that the adults have arrived. He smiled, and she giggled a little bit. Tony stood up, and began to speak. "You all know who you are. Children of the Avengers, all that business. Now, if you wish to, you will train to become one of us. Replace us, eventually. It will be difficult, time-consuming, and possibly the best thing you've ever done. Who's in?" Everyone raises their hand. Emma is a little more tentative about it, but she decides that if there is a way she can help the world, then she should. "Good," Stark says. "This starts today. You'll train with each of us for an allotted amount of time every day. We've all been making schedules, and if I'm right, Mr. Banner has them ready to hand out." Bruce stands, and commences handing out schedules. "Bruce, Jane, and I are going to be teaching science. Natasha and Clint are going to teach on weaponry handling, battle strategies, tactical, etcetera. Cap is going to teach miscellaneous things about leadership and teamwork and whatnot. And lastly, Thor will teach physical fitness and accent some on battle strategy. If I'm not mistaken-and I never am-we had all agreed to do a little one on one time with you guys both as teachers and as family members. After all, if we're going to live in such close quarters with each other, that's basically what we're going to become. So, look at your schedule, and meet up with whoever it says you have wherever it says you're supposed to meet them." With that, they all walk out. As soon as the last of them has disappeared through the doorway, the kids start to get up.

Emma walks down the never-ending labyrinth of hallways commonly known as Avengers Tower. She is talking to herself about how she might go about building a laser strong enough to penetrate the walls of the tower when she hears footsteps behind her. She looks, and there is Seth Stark, on his way to class. He sees her looking at him, and says, "Hi. Where are you headed?" He falls into step beside her. His voice is surprisingly deep. "Your dad's lab," she answers. She wasn't looking because she wanted to have a conversation; she was just curious because he was by far the eldest. He never said much, not unlike her. "Cool. I'm going to the firing range." "Cool," she replies. "You know, you're gonna need a few more social skills than just saying hi if you want to be in the next generation of the Avengers," he says as we near my drop-off location. "Yeah. Well, it's not like the ability to carry on a conversation with someone you don't know just appears suddenly, you know?" She replies as she opens the door to Tony's lab, thinking what she wanted to say. _I can't hardly go crap the ability to talk to people that I don't know. _She think to herself. Seth stops on his way down the opposite hallway. "I know that. I didn't mean it like criticism, Emma. I didn't mean anything at all." Emma sighs, and runs a hand through her hair. "I'm sure you didn't," she replies, and walks into Tony's lab.

"How's it hangin'?" Tony asks as she walks in. It is apparent to her that he doesn't know who she is. "Nonexistently," Emma replies. He turns around. "Bruce's kid, right?" He asks. Emma nods. "Tony Stark," he introduces himself, putting his hand out for her to shake. "As if you need an introduction," she says, shaking it. "What's your name, kid?" He asks her. He starts setting up some kind of program on his computer. "Emma. Emma Banner," she says, her shyness back. "Well, Emma, today, everybody is taking IQ tests. Except, I designed them. So they actually mean something," he says. "Computer?" He offers her. She gets in the tall rolling chair in front of his computer. "You're gonna have to let me log in first, Em," he says. By the time he gets it out of his mouth, though, she's already hacked his computer. He watches her as she undergoes her testing. _She's a damn genius!_ He thinks. While she's taking her test, Tony goes to find Banner and discuss his daughter with him.

Tony finds Bruce in his lab, which is a floor down from his. He appears to be teaching Sciuto how to balance chemical equations. Lovely. "Hey, Bruce?" Tony says from the open doorway. Dr. Banner looks up. "Hm?" Tony waves Bruce over. "What?" Bruce asks. "Did you know that your daughter was…gifted?" He asks. "I was pretty sure, but I wasn't positive until now since I've never had her tested. Why do you say so?" Banner asks, his eyebrows furrowed. "Because-" Tony is cut off by the sound of his phone beeping. "These are her scores, and her overall IQ. This is a test that I designed, so it's not purely intellectual. That's why there are so many pages to it. Some of them she typed in answers. And she hacked my computer! _My _computer!" Tony says. "Just calm down, Tony. Her overall IQ is generated to be…149. She's genius level!" Bruce exclaims. "Who is genius level, dad?" Sciuto walks up and asks her father. "The person I have this period," Tony replies simply. "Which is…" Sciuto prompts. "I'll let them tell you if they want you to know," Tony says. "We should probably choose a different time to discuss this, shouldn't we, Dr. Banner?" He says, temporarily dismissing the matter.

Tony walks back down to the lab, greeted with, "So, how did I do?" by Emma. "Well, you're almost as smart as I am, Miss Banner," Tony says. "What was my score?" She asks, only halfway joking. "149," he replies. "So, does that make me stupid?" She asks, fully joking. "No! It makes you damn near a genius. Well, actually, it does make you a genius, just not one of those geniuses that can't talk and has all kinds of mental disorders. And since you're almost as smart as I am, I don't have much of anything to teach you. So we're just gonna play around, okay?" He says enthusiastically. "Cool," Emma replies, putting her thumb up.

Emma leaves the lab to try and find the weapons room. After three minutes, she sighs, and tries to find her way to her dad's lab. "Dad!" She shouts. "Yeah?" He answers, turning around. "Where's the weapons room?" She asks. "Good job on your IQ test, Em!" He says, hugging her. "Thank you, but could I not die today? Can't really breathe over here," she chokes out. "Oh," Bruce says, "sorry. Across from the stairs, door's open," he says.

The weapons room is pretty much like your standard armory, except that everything I really high-tech and they'll probably kill you if you break it. _Probably not the best place for the clumsiest person in this building to be practicing with fire arms,_ Emma thought to herself as she entered the 'armory'. "Hi. I'm Clint," Hawkeye introduces himself from the corner. He's cleaning and assembling some kind of hand gun from the corner. "Emma," Emma says, holding out her hand. Hawkeye shakes it, and asks her, "Do you know what that is?" She shrugs. "A gun?" He chuckles quietly. "Not just a gun, _your_ gun," he replies. "My gun?"

"Yes, your gun."

"That's probably not a smart thing to do."

"What?"

"Give me a gun."

"Why not?" He asks, genuinely interested. "Because, if I don't know how to use something, I probably shouldn't play with it," she explains wittily. He laughs. "What difference does it make whether or not you know how to use something as to why you should or shouldn't play with it?" He asks. He's smiling, and Emma thinks she knows why. This is a test, of both maturity and intelligence. "Well, using a gun as a fitting example, if you're aiming at Mr. Stark and you shoot yourself in the foot, how far have you really gotten?" She asks. Clint laughs, and replies, "Well played."

The rest of Clint's class goes pretty smoothly. That is, if you count smoothly as Emma dropping something, not assembling something correctly, accidentally firing, firing and missing, and the gun kicking back and making her fall or slide backwards on the ground as 'smoothly'. Clint would just laugh, and Emma would say, "It's not funny!" as Clint laughed more. Then, Steve's class goes over without much of a hitch. He does have some doubts about her level of self-confidence and therefore her ability to lead, but otherwise, she would be a great person to have in the Junior Avengers, as it had jokingly been called by a few of the children and adults. Then, there's lunch.

Emma arrives in the Stark Tower kitchen a little bit after everyone else. Most of have already seated themselves; Sciuto, Dean, and Elba at the table, Seth at the bar, and Jasper at a desk. Emma decides to go in the living room with her book. All of the Avengers walk in immediately after Emma seats herself. "We have three choices to order for lunch-shawarma, pizza, or take-out Chinese food. All for pizza?" He says, raising his hand. Everyone except Natasha, Steve, and Jasper raise their hands. "Not from Pizza Hut?" He adds, and they raise theirs as well. "Okay," he concludes the lunch meeting, and dials the number for the pizza place. Meanwhile, everyone starts talking noisily to each other while Emma reads her book. Why should she try to start a conversation with them? She doesn't think they want to talk to her. She is taking a drink of her water when Bruce comes over, and takes the book from her hands, placing it upside-down on the table. "Yes?" She says. "The book isn't going anywhere, you know. You can go talk to people. It's not illegal," he says. She laughs a little to herself. "I'm aware. They don't want to talk to me, dad. Believe me, I'm doing the social hierarchy a favor by not being social," she replies. A look of concern crosses his face. "Why do you say that?" She sighs. "Sciuto doesn't seem like she'd be exactly a walk in the park, and I've already had a conversation with Seth that wasn't particularly pleasant. And I seriously doubt Elba or Jasper wants to talk to me. Elba seems far too wrapped up in…being humongous. And Jasper doesn't seem like he really wants to have a conversation. Dean just looks like he wants to cause some kind of trouble with Tony. Then, if I sit over here talking to you, I look either extremely challenged, or pathetic in some way that I can't make friends. I really have no desire to talk to many of the adults," Emma says. Her father snickers. "You're pretty much right on about Sciuto. She may be a little advanced for you, but Seth seems fine. Jasper has trouble associating with his peers. Elba is just confident. Dean…I can't really tell. He definitely has a mischievous mind, but he really is intelligent. The adults are a different story entirely. I really only ever talk to Tony and Jane. That's all I want you to do. You don't have to make friends with everyone, just one or two people that you really like," he says. She sighs, and gets up. "Fine," she relents.

_Hmmm. Elba, or Seth, or Jane._ Emma thinks to herself. She is wrapped up in the thought when she doesn't notice someone leaning up against the back of the couch beside her. "I give up. What are we looking at?" Elba says in a deep Asgardian accent. Emma jumps. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he apologizes, laughing a bit. "It's alright. To answer your question, we're not really looking at anything. I was trying to decide who to start a conversation with," she answers. He chuckles again. "Who was it narrowed down to?" She looks at him for the first time in these last few minutes. He's not really as large as she thought he was, but still maybe big enough to be intimidating. "You, your mom, and Seth," she says. "Well, given that competition, I probably would've picked me too," he says, jokingly imitating arrogance. "I'm not so sure. I still might beat you up and go talk to your mother," Emma replies. Elba laughs whole-heartedly. Then, the pizza car arrives in front of the building, and Elba is recruited to help bring pizza boxes up to the kitchen. As soon as he leaves the room, Seth walks up to her. "Look, I really didn't mean anything by what I said earlier, I was just kidding," he says. Emma sighs. "I know. I mean, I didn't know then, but I know now. I figured it out," she replies. "Good," he says.


End file.
